In an ad hoc network, node devices autonomously form a network with one another. Because communication is autonomously performed, users do not have to set communication routes at any time, and infrastructure and communication terminals dedicated to communication management, such as servers and routers, are not desired.
As related technology, a technology is proposed in which route metric is used for route detection. In addition, a technology is also proposed in which, when a metric value of a path is inspected, traffic on another path that shares a common node with the inspected path is taken into consideration.
Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2006-526937 and Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2003-536334 are examples of related art.